


Intermediator

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiverse, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Ray is a bit unsettled when a meta Ray Palmer from Earth 5 comes to their world to stay.





	Intermediator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryontop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I wanted a reason for Palmer to have to leave his world that wouldn't have the inhabitants of Earth 1 rushing to Earth 5 to help. I figured if they were dealing with something like the Legacy Virus that maybe people would be sent to other worlds for their safety and in the hopes of getting the multiverse to help find a cure.

Looking at the Ray Palmer that’s dropped into their lives from Earth 5 isn’t like looking at his reflection and Ray isn’t sure why he thought it would be. It’s not like looking at his brother either, Ray almost wishes it was. Palmer, as everyone has taken to calling him, would be easier to deal with if Ray found him annoying or if the two of them were slipping into an easy quick rhythm of friendship, but the two of them don’t and Ray knows that’s on him, he’s not sure how to find a comfort level with the other man who looks so much like him.

He doesn’t babble, instead Palmer smirks and talks in precise terms, clearly considering each word, even as he casually flirts with everyone. He wears baggy cargo pants with reinforced pockets and carries a backpack. Ray finds out why when Palmer comments that you never know when you might find something you need to hold onto before he starts waxing poetic about the pocket in Captain Cold’s parka. Ray doesn’t know if Len’s team was villains or heroes on their world, Palmer is ambiguous about the facts, but they were most defiantly thieves. 

Palmer says he can’t go back to his Earth, there’s a virus that targets and kills Metas.

“What exactly do you do?” Caitlin asks.

“Do?” Palmer asks as he swings his legs back and forth slightly. He’s perched on the exam table. Cisco is nearby on a computer.

“I’m not a Meta,” Ray points out, wondering just how different things are for the two of them. He’s a Legend traveling through time and space and Palmer is one of Captain Cold’s Rogues, which is a group their Captain Cold never formed. While a part of Ray knows it made sense for Gary to bring Palmer to them when he showed up, another part of Ray wishes the Time Bureau had handled this situation. 

“I don’t do anything,” Palmer clarifies, then smiles at Caitlin before indicating his eyes. “They’re nothing but pretty. Have something I can put my contacts in?”

His eyes are lavender. Ray tries not to stare. It’s creepy to find your doppelgänger attractive, right? Mick shows up with sandwiches, thankfully enough to share. Ray accepts his gratefully and relaxes when Mick ends up standing near him.

“This is surreal,” he whispers.

Mick’s eyes flick up to take in Palmer, then back to him. “There’s a me that died saving cops from a fire.”

“That is weird,” Ray agrees.

“Leo is marrying a guy who’s from this Earth,” Mick tries again.

“So maybe it’s not so weird there’s a me from another Earth trying to join us?”

“We are hunting demons on a time ship,” Mick points out.

Mick’s face say he could go on, but he eats a bit of his sandwich instead. Ray thanks him, then glances at Palmer again. Cisco sets his sandwich on a napkin and starts typing at the work station. “I found his world. There’s a message. I think I can pull it up.”

“I’m getting a beer,” Mick grumbles before stepping away and heading out the room. Ray watches him go quietly before he joins Cisco and Caitlin at the computer. Palmer joins them, snagging the last sandwich and doesn’t comment when an image of Captain Cold comes onto the screen to warn potential between world travelers that their world is off limits, that coming to their world could mean death. Ray thinks he knows why Mick walked away, it hurts to see the face of someone who died for you earnestly trying to save more lives.

A few hours later Caitlin declares Palmer healthy and Cisco is exchanging messages with the Pied Piper on Earth 5, trying to see if they can offer a fresh perspective on the virus that they’re trying to fight. Kara also calls to say that Earth 5’s version of Wally West is with her cousin and that her team is interested in looking at the gathered information on the virus too. Palmer looks pleased. “Cold’s plan was to get as many of us out as he could, if we could find anyone willing to help that was a bonus.” 

They head back to the ship. They’re traveling again in the morning and it looks like Palmer is joining them. As Ray is helping to get Palmer set up with a room the other man stills him by wrapping a hand around his wrist. Ray looks down at the fingers holding onto him, not sure what to say. 

“Didn’t want to embarrass you in front of the others, but are you and Rory a thing?” Palmer asks as he closes the distance between them.

“A thing?” Ray blinks, not understanding the questions.

“Partners?” Palmer attempts to clarify.

Ray blinks, long and slow, because there is more implied in that one word rolling off Palmer’s tongue than Ray ever took it to mean and he suddenly wants. It’s sad, Ray reflects, like his interest in Kendra, he didn’t want until he realized it was a possibility, but now that desire thrums through him, even as he realizes he’s going to lose to a version of himself. Ray can’t help but remember Mick’s excitement whenever they run into a criminal element in their jobs, his desire for someone that understands his view of the world and Palmer already knows that view, has worked within it.

“It’s okay,” Palmer soothes as his thumb brushes the underside of Ray’s wrist. He shifts his hand until he’s holding onto Ray palm to palm, tugging him in just that bit closer so he can lean in and whisper in Ray’s ear. “Why don’t I just seduce you first and then we’ll seduce him together?”

Ray wets his lips, shifts back so he can see the sincerity and want in Palmer’s eyes. “He might not want to be seduced.”

“What are you doing to Haircut?” Mick asks from behind Palmer. Ray’s gaze flicks up past Palmer’s shoulder, meets Mick's eyes so that Mick can see he’s fine.

Palmer tilts his head. “We’re considering seducing you.”

Ray gives Palmer a panicked look. Palmer squeezes his hand and gives him a reassuring smile.

“Already offered,” Mick grunts, glancing down the hall and looking like he’s going retreat.

Worry and confusion must show on Ray’s face because Palmer turns, pulls him close, wraps Ray’s arm around his waist. Ray shifts, lets himself be distracted by Palmer pressing against him instead of contradicting Mick’s statement.

“I don’t think he understood what was on offer,” Palmer sooths. 

Mick stills, eyes slowly rooving over the both of them. Palmer shifts until the two of them are flush against each other and Ray gives in, lets his head rest against Palmer’s shoulder, and closes his eyes briefly as Palmer’s hand runs into his hair. Mick make a soft noise in the back of his throat.

“He’s not good at realizing what’s in front of him, what’s on offer. Sometimes he needs a little push. You’re not good with negative emotions and sometimes that makes it difficult for you to focus and take hold of positive emotions. Maybe the two of you need someone who understand you both, knows how to communicate with you both.”

Mick grunts. Ray wants. Mick steps closer, meets Ray’s eyes, even as his hand comes up to cup Palmer’s face. He shifts his gaze to Palmer. “If we’re going to hash this out. If I’m going to talk about…feelings, kiss first?” 

“Ray first,” Palmer agrees.

Mick’s grin is dirty and Ray realizes that yes they’re going to hash this out first, but tonight isn’t going to end with kissing. Ray matches Mick’s grin, pressing close and tightens his arm around Palmer’s waist, even and Mick’s lips meet his for the first time.


End file.
